


The Awakening

by Lady_De_Winter



Series: Foundation [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Album: Meliora (Ghost), Cerise - Freeform, F-Bomb, F/M, Go watch the music video first, I Swear A Lot, I don't own any of this, Itty bitty violence, No seriously GO WATCH THE VIDEO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_De_Winter/pseuds/Lady_De_Winter
Summary: Before there was Ghost, there was a meeting between two kids who would later change the world.  If you have not seen the Cirise video, you need to for this to make sense.  Hie off to yon YouTube, then come back.  I'll be waiting for you.





	The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I am a recent convert to the Ghost fandom, like we are talking less than a month but I am utterly smitten. I've watched all the videos on the official Ghost youtube so I think I have an idea of how the mythos developed. I have no idea if Cerise being a very young Sister Imperator is correct but I want it to be so here we are.
> 
> I have at least three more Sections to write for this...one will be set to follow Cirise while she grows up and tries to make sense of all of this and then enters into the Dark Pact, the second will be right before Dance Macabre and immediately after, and the third for what I think happens or what I want to happen after DM. From there I don't know.
> 
> As a sidenote, I work a LOT, so I don't know how often this will get updated. I already have the next two Sections outlined in my head but it is going to be finding the time to get them typed up. I also have another half finished story about a ghoul that is most likely going to be a one shot.
> 
> As for smut, let's just get this out there. I LOVE smut. I write a LOT of smut. This Section has none because that would be gross, they are like 12? But they do grow up so there will be smut, oh yes! The other story...smut off the port bow! I'm not sure when I'm going to finish and publish it, but it'll happen!
> 
> If you notice a typo or an error, feel free to let me know. If you hate it and think I suck, just skip informing me...but if you do like it, I would enjoy a comment. Thanks!
> 
> In nomine dei nostri Satanas Luciferi Excelsi, nema.

"Cirise! Hurry up! We're going to be late," her mother scolds while tugging my hand to make me walk faster.

I let myself be pulled along and I wish I were anywhere but at this stupid talent show. Talent being used loosely, of course. But Mom is head of the PTO so it is expected she make appearances at every school event, and by extension, me. If not, it will "make her look bad". Like anyone really cares. I gaze up at the sky one last time before making my way into the school. 

The cool girls are standing around, looking pretty and making sure everyone sees them doing it. They act so sweet but are some of the most vile bitches to ever walk the face of the Earth. If you aren't a kiss ass and little marionette to their games, they have no problem making life a living hell. And yeah, I'm not a kiss ass, I'm not a damn puppet, so I'm always fair game. I just want left alone. I don't fit in here, I'm pretty sure I don't fit in anywhere and I never will. I keep my eyes down and try to pretend to just be invisible but Tiff spots me anyway.

She struts over and I am engulfed in a wave of sickly sweet perfume and hair spray. "Hey Cirise!"

What fresh hell is this? My mom looks thrilled that one of the popular girls sees fit to speak with me and she scurries off to show she is the "cool mom" and willing to let me have space. I quickly hide my lip curl of disgust at her behavior. I look at Tiff, wondering what the actual fuck she wants. Unlike me, once the adults aren't paying attention, she makes no effort to hide her disgust. Great.

"What are you doing here, Freak?"

"I came for the verbal abuse and figured I'd stay for the talent show."

"Watch your mouth, Freak...Oh and wow, what a great dress! It's so....uh...vintage," she smirks.

I sigh. I can feel my face heating up. My mother sews most of my clothes because it makes her look like she cares, but her taste in clothes hasn't changed since she was my age. The only thing missing was saddle shoes. 

"Maybe someday you can dress like a big girl," Tiff baby-talks to me. "But that would require you, you know, grow some tits." She and all her friends laugh. My face burns and there is something cold burning inside my chest. I turn on my heel and head into the darkened auditorium. 

"See you later, FREAK!"

God dammit why can't they just leave me alone? I get it, I'm weird. I'm quiet, keep to myself, read a lot of books and dress like the 50's puked on me. My eyes sting with unshed tears and I bite my lip. No, absolutely no crying in public. I make my way to my seat and Mom catches up with me.

"I'm so glad you have some of those nice girls as your friends, Honey," she gushes.

"Yeah, it's great," I deadpan. The lights dim and I slouch down waiting for my brain to liquefy and ooze out my ears. It seems like an eternity in Hell passes. This is almost as great as confession. I wonder if I can use this as Penance this week? Act after ridiculous act begins and ends. Tommy and his cheap, store bought magic tricks...Brianne and her damn hula hoop...Candy and her clever little dog...I feel like an utter bitch for being so wretched. Maybe Father Santorelli was right after all? Maybe I am just hateful? My mind wanders to all the times I get teased and tormented and I can't help but feel hate, sinful hate. I know they shouldn't treat me like that, but I know my heart is black and I'm ashamed of my tainted soul. 

The sudden change in the lighting startles me out of my latest bout of self-loathing. Red lights are flashing over the stage and there are a bunch of kids dressed up in robes with instruments. I would think they were monks but they are wearing weird ghoulish masks. They start to play, and a thunder of sound slams through me, rumbling in my chest.

A few seconds into the music, a boy whips onto the stage and immediately grabs the mike, singing words I will never forget:

I feel your presence amongst us  
You cannot hide in the darkness  
Can you hear the rumble?  
Can you hear the rumble that's calling?

The music pours over me and my heart starts to pound. I am enthralled by the lyrics and by the strange spectacle of the boy's appearance. He's dressed like...the Pope, in long robes and a miter that is almost too big, but he has on Halloween face-paint like a skull and the crosses are upside down with some kind of circle around them. It should be comical, but it is most decidedly not. I feel him looking over the crowd and then his eyes meet mine:

I know your soul is not tainted  
Even though you've been told so  
Can you hear the rumble?  
Can you? I can hear the rumble that's calling?

My heart seems to stutter. It's like he knows me, feels me. I can barely breathe and I'm afraid to move. My blood is roaring in my ears but I can hear him clear as anything. The music slows and he gets still. His eyes lock with mine and he is singing only to me:

I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you  
I can feel the thunder that's breaking in your heart  
I can see through the scars inside you

I believe him. He has been looking for me, and even though I didn't know it, I've been waiting for him. The senseless longing I've felt as long as I can remember is gone, and my heart is thundering so loudly, I don't know how everyone can't hear it. I feel stripped bare in front of him, like he can see my very soul. His eyes still locked to mine, he sings:

A candle casting a faint glow  
You and I see eye to eye  
Can you hear the thunder?  
Can you hear the thunder that's breaking?

I do! I feel my emotional armor crumbling. The music roars into me and I'm enraptured. I am captivated. I am entranced. His glowing eyes bore into mine, and his sweet voice calls to me:

Now there is nothing between us  
From now our merge is eternal

Yes! I know that I will never be the same. He comes to the edge of the stage and he croons:

Can't you see that you're lost?

God help me, yes, I've been lost for so long! His hand reaches down and I'm moving before I even realize it. I need to go to him. I reach up...

Can't you see that you're lost without me?

Our hands touch and electricity tears into us. I'm clinging to this strange boy who knows me and I need this, I have been so very lost without him. He starts on the chorus again as my mom rushes up and wraps her arms around my waist. She's tearing us apart! She wrenches me from his grasp and throws me back in my seat. I can hear her babbling my name but I don't care. He's still singing to me, and the world fades to nothing but the two of us. I'm dimly aware that the crowd in the theater is freaking out as the instrumental part of the song rises to a fever pitch before abruptly dropping to softness. His back to the audience and me, he croons again:

Can't you see that you're lost without me?

Just then, the Headmaster comes up and grabs him! Lays hands on him! HOW FUCKING DARE HE!? Rage, insane fury roils in my chest.

"NO!" I scream as I erupt from my seat. I don't know what happens but I actually never touch Headmaster Brantley. One second he is grabbing at the boy and the next, he collapses. My arms are stretched out and I feel fury burning in my veins. My hands throb and my skin is on fire. There is wind whipping around me and I am ablaze. I turn and see the pathetic mob running for the doors. I don't want them to escape. I want them to feel as trapped as I always have, and suddenly the doors slam shut. I send them the gift of my pain, my rage, and they choke on it. 

YES! YES! This! He's still singing, and it drives me. Our connection is vibrant and I can feel his approval, urging me on. More doors slam and more people choke on my pain. But then suddenly the music is cut and feedback screeches through the speakers. I'm dizzy. I stumble and a warm gloved hand is on my shoulder. I turn to look at him, drinking in the site of him as my vision fades to black and the world falls away. The last thing I hear is him saying, "Don't forget me," before darkness swallows me.

To Be Continued...


End file.
